


Frostbite

by NervousOtaku (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of a 144 Player Fansession! [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blossoming Romance (further along), Friendship, How Do I Tag, Lack Of Warm Clothes, SBURB Fan Session, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Or: My Planet Is Beautiful And I Want To Explore But I Have No Winter Clothes





	

Liu shivered again, tucking his fingers into his armpits.

The Land of Frost and Roses was simply _beautiful_. The way the tiny ice-crystals covered everything, as though preserving it, and giving the entire landscape a beautiful blue tint, it was all simply _gorgeous_.

The problem was that it was cold.

Not just chilly, but _cold_. Cold enough that it didn't snow.

And as a warmer person, Liu's wardrobe didn't exactly have any winter wear, and he had no clue how to alchemize better clothes. He didn't exactly want to squander grist, either. But PrismaticMuffin had advised everyone in that memo to seek out and talk to their consorts, so he had to suck it up and go out. He couldn't be the person dragging everyone down because he was too much of a wimp to go out in the cold.

So he'd thrown on two sweaters over a long-sleeved shirt, put on two pairs of socks under his shoes, and grabbed the only pair of gloves he owned. His scarf was wrapped tighter around his neck and head than usual, trying to function as a scarf rather than a mask. Luckily he hadn't encountered any underlings, because taking his scarf off in this cold would be nothing short of painful.

A slightly shaky breath left him as he crunched through the frost, searching for the consort-villages he'd been assured existed. As he walked, Liu tried to memorize any sights that looked interesting so he could come back later and sightsee properly. But it was hard to do with stinging flesh, a runny nose, and numb extremities. He could only think of getting warm again.

Maybe the Land of Frost and Roses didn't have consorts. Maybe it was too cold and they'd all died long ago.

Liu paused, a full-bodied shudder coursing through him.

... Maybe he should go _home_.

Liu didn't want to be the person dragging everyone down, but... wouldn't getting sick or _dying_ from the cold drag everyone down?

Making up his mind, Liu turned around in order to trudge back home—

“Oomph!”

Oh, shit. Was it an underling?

Slipping a bit on all the frost, Liu skittered backwards, reaching for his scarf as he looked up—

“Do you just have a fucking _death-wish?!_ ”

Liu blinked owlishly at the stranger. It was another human, meaning one of the other players, right? Were they able to travel between the planets?

The newcomer was taller than him, and broader, as well as darker. It looked like he was more appropriately dressed for the weather, and was holding a scythe in his free hand. The other hand was tight on Liu's shoulder.

“Uh-um, I-I-I—”

“Jeez— Below freezing and you're out here in sneakers, a sweater, shit gloves and a scarf! A miracle you aren't dead already, with how far you got from the house!” the other boy declared, his scythe vanishing, most likely into his Strife deck. His coat came off and was thrown about Liu.

“Y-y-you do-don't—”

“Hush and come on, if we don't get you inside you'll become a popsicle!”

Liu let his teeth click shut as the other boy steered him about. Rather than head towards the house, however, the stranger dragged him into the bushes, confusing him.

They didn't get too far before a noise of triumph left the stranger. Liu noticed one of the strange, spiraling and looping sigils from the game hovering in the air, spinning lazily.

“C'mon!”

Before Liu could object, he was tugged into the symbol—

“ _Aah!_ ” he exclaimed in surprised as they stumbled into his bedroom.

“Better!” the other declared, turning and reclaiming his coat. “Get on the bed and... yeesh, no blankets? Get on the bed, I'll be right back!”

Confused, Liu obeyed, toeing off his shoes and peeling off his gloves. It wasn't long before the stranger returned, an armload of heavy blankets in tow.

“Wh-where—”

“I alchemized them. Don't have much grist yet, do you? Should probably download Gristorrent, the first two dozen players just keep getting more and more of the stuff. They're further along in their adventures than anyone else, so they've been earning all kinds of grist faster.”

Liu was quiet as the other boy bundled him up in blankets.

“... Oi.”

Startled, he looked up.

“You alright?”

He nodded quickly, and looked away.

“... I'm Simon Cosmas— TimaeusEphemeral.”

“Oh... Uh-um... Liu H-Hemmingworth... that-that is... soullesswings...”

“Where's your sprite at?”

Liu shrugged. Parrotsprite hadn't been too talkative for a parrot...

“Jeez.” Simon huffed, shaking his head. “Well, get warmed up. I guess I be your sprite for the time being.”

“B-b-but your-our quest!”

“Listen, I've been in for long enough that I know what's going on and where to go for information. _You_ , on the other hand, clearly haven't. So just relax for a bit. I'll go get Gristorrent on your computer and see about making clothes for you.”


End file.
